Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology relates to manufacture a gate scanning driving circuit of thin film transistor (TFT) on array substrates so as to replace the solution wherein an external chip is adopted as a driving chip. As the GOA circuit may be configured in a rim of the panel, and thus may be capable of reducing the thickness of the border of the liquid crystal device (LCD). In addition, the manufacturing process may be simplified, the cost may be reduced, and the density of the integration of the liquid crystal panel may be enhanced.
The gate voltage for the TFTs in each of the rows of the LCD may be provided by the GOA circuit. Generally, clock control signals generated by level shifters are configure to turn on or off the TFTs in each of the rows. During the manufacturing process of LCDs, when the plastic frame of the LCD is not closely sealed, the GOA circuit within the panel may be short-connected. As such, huge current signals may be generated and the Over Current Protection (OC) circuit may be activated to turn off the level shifter so as to prevent the liquid crystal panel from being burn out. When the short-connected node is in a low resistance short-connection, the current may be huge, and thus the OCP circuit may be easily triggered. For most of the time, after the short-connection, there is still resistance in the short-connected node. At this moment, the current may not be huge, but the current may be gradually increased with increasing time. In the end, the panel may be burn out when the current is huge enough. Thus, it is difficult to configure a precise protection point when configuring the OCP protection current. When the protection point it too huge, the short-connected panel may be omitted, and may be burn out.